


【芋兄弟】日常短篇

by firelikegoldenyears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelikegoldenyears/pseuds/firelikegoldenyears
Summary: Gilbert has been dumped by his girlfriend. His brother, Ludwig tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【芋兄弟】日常短篇

基爾伯特一屁股坐在沙發，隨手抓了個遙控器，電視旋即亮起炫光。長方的液晶屏幕正播放流行音樂節目，重重覆覆的旋律伴隨着簡單的四拍子，只需合成器便能製作的商業音樂－－馬虎的流水作業。然而他的眼睛骨碌骨碌地死盯着螢幕，沒精打采。

「哥哥，你怎麼了?」路德維希見平時聒噪的哥哥不太對勁，他將手頭上的冰啤冷不防貼在哥哥的臉頰，打算給他驚喜。

「靠，阿西你真想凍死本大爺啊！」基爾伯特有點孩子氣地噘嘴，似乎剛才的沒精打采全然消散。

路德維希見哥哥還有心力跟他絆嘴，就知道這只是兄長一時的悶悶不樂。他決定繼續逗弄眼前這位可愛的哥哥。「哈哈，驚不驚喜？」

「真拿你沒轍。你呀，要是將剛才萬分之一的幽默感放進課堂，學生便不會怕你了。」基爾伯特沒好氣地說着。他轉身接過背後的啤酒，將之放在茶几上。

兄長的話頓時戳中路德維希的死穴，他啞口無言，只好藉繞過沙發的時間緩解尷尬。他坐到基爾伯特旁邊。

「好啦，本大爺只是開玩笑而已。阿西，你千萬別掛在心上。」他使勁地拍路德維希的後背，打算以自己方式鼓勵弟弟。

他從廚房拿了個開瓶器，咔嚓一聲，怎料氣泡洶湧地噴出來，茶几沾了不少泡沫。「該死！怎麼本大爺最近都諸事不順！」他嗔了句，眼睛東張西望卻找不到紙巾清理。「哥哥，你長點眼睛吧，紙巾就在電視機側旁。算了，我幫你清理。」路德維希終於看不下去兄長狼狽的樣子，抹乾淨茶几。

「還是阿西最懂本大爺！」基爾伯特猝不及防摟住路德維希，還愈發加緊力度。路德維希覺得自己是蜘蛛網上身陷囹圄的昆蟲，想要掙扎卻動彈不得。哥哥到底在想甚麼，自己已經不是小孩子了，這根本就像戀人，明明有了女朋友，他這麼想着，臉頰卻像剛冶煉而成的金屬般越來越燙，還有點喘不過氣的感覺。他終於抵受不住:「真是的哥哥，這些事還是留給你的女朋友……」

「啥？女友？早就分了唄。」基爾伯特仍摟緊路德維希，似乎對剛才的話充耳不聞，他轉換話題:「說起潔西卡就令人心煩！」路德維希凝望已開瓶的啤酒，可憐巴巴掠在茶几上，一動不動。潔西卡？他覺得有點耳熟，但不記得在哪兒聽過。他拼命回憶腦內零星的片段，早些日子兄長曾帶一名叫潔西卡的女性回家，碰巧哥哥忘記通知他，自己就不識時務在家備課，結果成了礙眼的電燈泡！最令人驚訝的是，她非但沒有不高興，還向他要了聯絡方式。

怪不得哥哥最近都在發孩子脾氣。過一陣子他便回復正常，每次哥哥總會大吐被甩的苦水，看來這次沒有例外。路德維希憋不住笑意，沖着兄長吃吃一笑:「哥哥，難不成你又被甩了？」基爾伯特鬆開懷抱，捏了捏弟弟的臉蛋，生着悶氣:「你笑甚麼笑！難道本大爺就不可憐嗎？」你被甩太多次了吧，每次被甩的理由都千奇百怪，簡直刷新自己的既有認知，路德維希慶幸自己沒將剛才的想法說出來。他揉了揉太陽穴，不禁無奈歎息:「哥哥，有不開心的別死憋着，你儘管說出來吧。」天知道他重覆這句話多少次了。

基爾伯特關了電視，一個勁兒將酒液往嘴裏灌，抱怨道:「就是說啊，潔西卡根本不懂體諒人！你也知道教師這行業有上班沒下班，白天獻身給學校，晚上就馬不停蹄批改作業，還要時常留意校長三更半夜的信息，哪來的美國時間陪她！好了，當本大爺擠出時間約會她卻說沒空，如是者拖了好幾個星期，前幾天終於有空。這聽上去挺順利，對吧？」他坐得屁股有點疼，調整一下姿勢:「怎料約會時給本大爺碰到那個金毛妹子！阿西，你應該知道是誰。」路德維希被突兀的問話愣住了，他嘗試使腦袋運轉起來:金毛、藍眼，還是個女孩，嗯，是他任教的學生，上課時超頑皮的，個性嘛，過於率直，幾乎每個任教的老師不是拿她沒轍，就氣得七竅生煙。不過自己倒沒遇到這些問題，應該是他不自覺板着臉的緣故。噢，她叫艾米莉。路德維希回答他:「是艾米莉，所以呢，然後怎麼了？」

「金毛的向本大爺打眼色，那時我以為她被本大爺的帥氣所傾倒！怎料她走過來劈頭一句:「嗨，基爾伯特老師，您身邊是之前課堂上提到的女友？」靠！哪有這樣打招呼的！平時不用敬語，現在特意用上，媽的，她明擺着嘲諷我！當時我不好意思斥責她，只好窘迫地打哈哈。本大爺可不能因調皮的學生而丢掉紳士風度！待她走後，潔西卡掛着滲人的微笑問我:「這是你的學生？關係挺不錯啊。」那時我已嗅到不祥的味道，難得的約會已然變調。我們分道揚鑣後，她發了信息:「嚶嚶嚶，你根本就不在乎我！你愛學生、老師、校長和學校多過愛我！我們分手吧！」天啊，說分就分，不到半年的塑膠愛情！怎麼每次倒霉的是本大爺！」基爾伯特邊喝邊說，不知不覺酒瓶幾近全空，他的怨氣也消停了點。

路德維希將哥哥的悲慘經歷條分縷析一遍，發覺事有蹊蹺。他實在替兄長的情商捉急，這分明是見異思遷啊。一個成年人怎會如此不分輕重，完全不能體諒伴侶工作的繁忙呢？看似無理取鬧，實質志不在此，她只是玩膩了，隨便找個由頭分手而已。慎防萬一，他還得向兄長問清楚。他托腮斟酌用詞，生怕再刺激基爾伯特:「呃……你那個前女友長啥樣子？」基爾伯特臉色紅潤，渾身散發酒氣，他大力搖着弟弟的肩膀:「阿西，你說甚麼？不是連你也要在傷口灑鹽吧？」路德維希連忙搖頭否辯:「才不是，我當然沒這意思！」「本大爺當然知道你不是那種人。阿西，你等本大爺一會兒。」基爾伯特趿著拖鞋，緩緩走到房間取出手機。

「看，是這個。」基爾伯特飛快舞動手指，點開名為潔西卡的文件夾，選了一張大頭照。健康的小麥色均匀覆滿全身，陽光的映照使女人的肌膚顯得格外光滑，炫耀着傲人優美的曲綫。淺白的比堅尼起錦上添花之效，凸顯女人纖瘦的身材。澄藍的眸子與相中無垠藍天煞是相襯，宛如從上天降臨的使者。潔西卡捋了捋棕色卷髮，爽朗地露齒笑着，好像一切美好時光定格於那片明媚海灘。路德維希看得入神，不禁感歎:「這……身材不錯。」身旁的兄長有幾分慨嘆的況味，接道:「可惜分手了。」沉默一會，路德維希問他:「明天你有地理課要上，你……」言下之意指哥哥明天必定碰見艾米莉，他擔心兄長因一時衝動而闖大禍。基爾伯特的怒氣全消，從容回答:「阿西，怎麼你比我還擔心？被甩的又不是你。還有本大爺才不跟一個小女孩計較呢。合則來，不合則去，如是而已。」他頓了頓，伸個懶腰:「明天你也要早起，別耽誤太久。」

哥哥的悶氣已然消去，近來的破事使他心力交瘁，速速入睡。而路德維希還有作業未改，只好與黑夜相伴。他在書桌鋪好作業、必要的文具和標準答案，地上則放著未批改的功課，準備好前置功夫便着眼完成工作。叮噹，此時清脆的手機響鈴標示着有人給他發送訊息。慘了，該不會是上級心血來潮發的信息？這不但加重他的工作量，他還得苦苦思索如何給予合適回覆。路德維希從口袋掏出手機。事實出乎意料，是一個陌生人給他發訊息。他點進該人的個人資料欄，眼熟得很，是在哪裏看過？對了，就是剛才基爾伯特向他展示的女郎－－潔西卡！他逃得過上級的騷擾，卻躲不過剪不清理還亂的情感問題，如今哥哥的煩惱完全轉移到他身上！他真慘，只怪他當初楞頭楞腦給了聯絡方式。

他硬着頭皮點進訊息欄，察看是甚麼回事。

[嗨！我是潔西卡。我倆之前見過面吧，在你們家。]  
[嘿，路德維希先生，你在線吧。給個答覆，好嗎？]

路德維希看得心裏發毛，手掌汗涔涔握着手機。案頭的檯燈冒着慘白的燈光，與窗外的漆黑形成偌大對比。四周一片寂靜，只有紅筆與紙張摩擦，發出沙沙作響之聲。他心臟怦怦直跳，心裏有千千萬萬個念頭驀然冒出，可他的兄長安然熟睡。回覆？不回覆？若果回覆，該輸入甚麼？然而對面的女郎不給他猶豫的時間，訊息如雨後春筍彈出。

[我該如何稱呼你？我可以叫你路易嗎？]  
[你一直不回覆我就當作你接受了。]  
[路易，我知道你一直在線。]  
[其實你挺合我眼緣。]  
[哈哈，我們交個朋友，好嗎？]  
[做個朋友而已，談談心，用不着這麼猶豫😂]

耳熟能詳的約炮開場白，他知道要是答應會發生甚麼。他正想輸入文字時，潔西卡突然打電話給他！沒錯，是那個該死的whatsapp通話功能！以往方便、好用、快捷，但現在成了他的噩夢！鈴鈴－－他想握緊手機，可惜事與願違，神經繃緊的他可不能好好控制手指，手機從他手中滑過，啪嗒，掉到地上。

「阿西，怎麼了？三更半夜的，誰打電話給你？」基爾伯特被綿長的鈴聲吵醒。哥哥睡眼矇矓，迷迷糊糊揉眼問他。

路德維希匆匆摸到手機，拒接電話，然後悻悻然回答:「沒甚麽，騙徒電話而已。」其實他冷汗直冒，黏黏濕濕的汗液沾濕了襯衫。窗楞傳來的陣陣冷風鬼祟鑽進後頸，嚇得他後背發涼。

潔西卡沒再打電話給他，而液晶屏幕上的信息欄永遠在03.08停留。路德維希隨之拉黑這名窮追不舍的女郎，驚心動魄的鬧劇就此落幕。

他當一切從未發生過，也希望兄長當一切從未發生過。剛才基爾伯特的無心之言竟一語成讖，他可憐，而今次被甩更可憐。

哥哥應該不會知道真相吧…… 路德維希如此想着。


End file.
